


"KITTEN"

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blood, Boyfriends, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, Drooling, Fluff and Smut, Gross, Hand Jobs, He's got sleeve tattoos, Jeongin gets an inner lip tattoo, Jeongin loves to be hurt, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minho calls Jeongin a slut, Needles, Painplay, Roleplay, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Sub Yang Jeongin | I.N, Tatted up Minho, Tattoo Artist Lee Minho | Lee Know, Tattoos, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, author is projecting, chan is only mentioned, degrading, please read the note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeongin gets more than he bargained for when scheduling an appointment with renowned tattoo artist, Lee Minho.Perhaps that is exactly what he wanted.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anonymous





	"KITTEN"

**Author's Note:**

> Please read here for the TW's!
> 
> TW; blood, inner lip tattoo, needles, pressing onto/applying pressure to a fresh tattoo, drool/using drool/blood as lube (to jerk off, not for penetrative sex), kinda gross (come in pants), delayed aftercare (it's there, but it comes a little later), if any of this isn't your thing then please skip, and I really hope I didn't forget anything dhfhjkdhj
> 
> Hi, I'm back with some more smut! I'm posting this anonymously again, but I did write [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796298) Felix/Jeongin smut. I'm really happy people seemed to enjoy it :)
> 
> I got this idea from [this](https://twitter.com/birbiebi/status/1349104337503588353?s=20) specific tweet, and yes I do want to write more fics based on that entire thread. It's a masterpiece of prompts, and my lovely friend, Ellie, helped me pick this one specifically to begin with. Thank you Ellie, once again! I hope everyone is having a lovely week, and has an even better weekend.
> 
> This was definitely a different kind of idea for me. To be honest, I based this entirely on my own tattoo. I have an inner lip tattoo that says "kitten" haha, but the pain wasn't as pleasurable for me as it is Innie in this fic LOL. Writing smut is so hard dshjkfhsjkdhf but I hope this is ok! Thank you in advance for reading, I love me some JeongMin :) I think since this is anonymous, I'm going to start signing off with a little fairy emoji, they are so cute ):
> 
> \- 🧚

Jeongin’s leg bounces nervously as he sits within the tattoo shop. He had arrived a little earlier than his scheduled appointment time, 20 minutes early to be exact, and had already gone through half of his water bottle. Jeongin doesn’t understand exactly why he is nervous, he has gotten a few tattoos before and he loves them. This tattoo, however, is different, because it’s going in his mouth.

  
  


That’s right,  _ inside of his mouth _ .

  
  


When Jeongin first heard about inner lip tattoos, he thought it was silly. Who would want a tattoo inside their mouth? There are so many germs inside of your mouth, especially on your tongue. The tattoo could easily get infected, and then all of that pain would have been for nothing. It’s also inside of your lip, so nobody would see it. The only person who would truly know it was there was the person who got the tattoo.

  
  


Then Jeongin became intrigued.

  
  


_ Nobody  _ would be able to see his tattoo. It would be like his own little secret, and that thought excited Jeongin. He had already gotten a couple small tattoos, a little planet drawing on his outer index finger, a tiny orange fox on his right bicep, and little red devil horns on his right hip. Jeongin definitely wanted more little colorful things scattered about his body, but as time went on and he was exposed to more and more people around him getting inner lip tattoos, he was finally unable to hide his interest, so he booked an appointment with his favorite tattoo artist.

  
  


Minho is extremely kind, funny, gentle but also tough, hardcore, and doesn’t take shit from anyone. Jeongin remembers when they had first met, the younger’s eyes wide with wonder as he examined Minho’s sleeve tattoos. Minho had simply smiled, allowed Jeongin to poke and prod at his arms and ask about each one. Nobody had ever asked Minho about every single one of his tattoos before, but Jeongin did. They sat there for hours while Minho explained every story behind all of his sleeve tattoos. 

  
  


Some had very deep meanings to him, like the day he moved out. It had been a life changing day, his father having found out that Minho had been learning how to tattoo, and demanding he either give it up or get out. Or his mother’s birthday, she had passed away when he was young, but she always encouraged him to follow his dreams, which is why Minho chose to get out instead of give up tattooing. Some of his tattoos were silly, like the little clown dancing on the back of his hand. Minho said he got it from a friend, and that he is very passionate about dancing and does it in his free time, but he used to be really bad at it, and his friends described him as a clown in huge shoes when dancing. Some of his tattoos had no meaning at all.

  
  


“What’s the elephant mean?” Jeongin pointed to the outline of an elephant close to Minho’s inner bicep.

  
  


“I just think they’re badass,” Minho had shrugged at the time.

  
  


“Jeongin?” Speak of the devil, Jeongin is snapped out of his thoughts when Minho calls out his name for his appointment. Jeongin jumps up, following Minho into the back of the shop where they do their tattooing. They walk down a long hallway, walls painted a matte black color and covered in portraits, artwork, and awards. The pair pass a few rooms rented out by other artists, some of the doors closed meaning they are with a client, while the others are wide open. They reach the end of the hall, two doors on each side, and enter Minho’s room on the left. The one on the right belongs to Chan, the owner of the shop.

  
  


“Are you excited?” Minho closes the door behind them, and Jeongin takes note that the older man also locks it, that little gesture giving Jeongin some relief.

  
  


“Excited is one word for it,” Jeongin laughs nervously, Minho downright cackling. That’s something Jeongin has always liked about Minho, he isn’t afraid to show what he is really feeling, and if that means laughing in your face or at your pain, then he will.

  
  


“Don’t be a wuss, you’ll do just fine. That finger tat of yours probably hurt more than this will. If you squirm too much, I’ll just pin you down. Now let me print out the design and show it to you,” Minho pats the leather chair stationed in the middle of the room as if he hadn’t just casually threatened to pin Jeongin down, but the younger forces himself to push that thought out of his mind and take a seat. He notes that the chair is usually laid down, but Jeongin figures since he is getting his lip tattooed, he needs to be sitting up for it.

  
  


Jeongin sits in the chair, adjusting himself to make sure he is completely comfortable. That was one thing Minho had stressed for this appointment, telling Jeongin to wear comfy clothes, and to come at a time when he felt the most relaxed. Jeongin decided to wear a pair of baggy sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt, both too big for him and smelling like a familiar and comforting cologne. He paired the look with his favorite pair of converse, and decided on no jewelry today. Jeongin made the appointment later on in the afternoon, choosing to snatch Minho’s very last appointment slot for the day so that he would feel more on the sleepy side after all the studying he did for class.

  
  


“What do you think?” Minho shows Jeongin a small piece of paper with the word  **‘KITTEN’** neatly written out in bold. Minho had informed Jeongin that it would be hard to get any sort of symbol, or design within his mouth because of how unstable the surface area is. Most people got words, or a short phrase. Jeongin couldn’t figure out exactly what he wanted, and it was actually Minho who had decided for him in the end, Jeongin’s face heating up when Minho had almost purred, “what about,  _ kitten _ ?” over the phone. Minho had only laughed when the younger readily agreed. Jeongin smiles down at the simple design, then looks up and nods enthusiastically.

  
  


“It looks perfect, Hyung,” Minho smiles in return and returns to his desk so that he can print off the stamped version of the tattoo. Once the official stamp has been printed out, Minho cuts it to size and grabs a pair of gloves fresh out of the box.

  
  


“Alright, are you comfy?” Minho has laid out all of the tools he will need neatly on a tray, standing directly in front Jeongin.

  
  


“Yes, I’m good,” Jeongin clasps his hands together with a smile, though he still feels his nerves bouncing.

  
  


“Good, first I’m gonna clamp your lip so that it holds it down and open for me. This shouldn’t hurt at all,” Minho tugs on the pair of black gloves he fetched earlier then holds up two clamps, letting Jeongin examine them until he nods. The older man easily slides the clamps into place on either side of Jeongin’s bottom lip, and he feels slightly embarrassed as his lower lip just sort of hangs open and stretched, “alright, now I’m gonna make sure the tattoo fits well, then sterilize with an alcohol swab. This might taste kinda funny, but you’ll get over it.”

  
  


Jeongin tries not to laugh at Minho’s wording, nods ever so slightly, worried that the clamps might come loose if he moves around too much. Minho holds the paper up to his lip, squinting at it and shifting the paper around a few times before seemingly becoming satisfied with where he wants it. Minho then rips open a sterilizing wipe, and proceeds to rub Jeongin’s inner lip with it. He was right, it does taste funny, and it makes his mouth feel dry, but the feeling soon dissipates.

  
  


“Here is some paper towel,” Minho rips out some paper towels from his shelf, grabbing Jeongin’s hand and placing the towels into it, “you’re gonna drool, probably a lot. That’s normal, if you feel it running down your chin or neck then you can use the paper towel to dry yourself off.” Jeongin feels his ears heat up at this, already feeling embarrassed when it hasn’t even happened yet. Jeongin watches as Minho peels the backing off of the paper, “spread your legs,” Minho speaks so casually, and Jeongin feels flustered. The younger man spreads his legs wide enough for Minho to fit closely into his personal space, then he is pressing the paper onto his lip and smoothing it out. After a few moments, Minho pulls the paper back, examining the design on Jeongin’s lips before grabbing a handheld mirror.

  
  


“What do you think of the placement?” Jeongin takes the mirror from Minho and looks at his inner lip, the word  **‘KITTEN’** glaring back at him, but it isn’t menacing. Jeongin actually finds himself feeling lighter, less nervous. He smiles around the clamps, choosing a second longer to just look at himself before handing the mirror back, eyes practically sparkling as he looks at Minho.

  
  


“Cute,” Minho says under his breath, chuckling as he sets aside the mirror for now, and Jeongin tries his best to will down his flush, “alright, are you ready?” Minho grabs the tattoo gun, black ink already open on his tray and ready to go.

  
  


“Yes,” Jeongin slurs, forgetting that his lip was hanging open. Minho laughs, dipping his gun in ink and testing it a few times. The familiar sound of the gun whirring actually brings a sense of calm to Jeongin’s nerves, the younger relaxing back against the leather chair.

  
  


“I’m gonna start now, if you need to stop at any point, just shove me or something,” Minho steps back into Jeongin’s space in between his legs, positioning the gun and then it’s going.

  
  


The initial shock is worse than the actual pain. Jeongin blinks through a flinch, more startled than anything, then the pain quickly settles. It’s not nearly as bad as Jeongin thought, and he begins to wonder if the online stories were just over exaggerated. As minutes tick by, Jeongin finds himself relaxing more and more, nerves completely calming as he lets his head slip into a familiar space.

  
  


Minho stops for a moment, taking a quick second to wipe at Jeongin’s lips, and the younger man barely catches the “ _ pretty _ ,” that Minho mutters, but he does manage to catch it. Warmth blooms at the base of Jeongin’s spine, and then the gun is back on him and the pain is returning. This time the pain is more intense, Minho working closer to his gums where more of the nerves are. There are little spikes of pain here and there, but with each spike comes a different feeling deep within his gut. He is much more relaxed now, the pain curling into him and forming an entirely new sense as his body welcomes it with open arms.

  
  


Jeongin looks at Minho then, really looks at him. He looks impressive like this, honey skin blemish free, hair styled with the wet look that makes Jeongin want to run his fingers through it. He’s wearing a black Balenciaga muscle tee that shows off his sleeve tattoos wonderfully, along with his pleasing biceps. The muscle tee is tucked into black skinny jeans that are ripped around the thighs, but here is some sort of newspaper print between the rips and the skin, so Minho’s bare thigh can’t actually be seen. Jeongin can’t stop himself before he begins thinking of how Minho’s thighs fit in the jeans, the fabric stretching wonderfully around them. They look thick, strong, and Jeongin briefly wonders how it would feel to sit atop them, perhaps grind against them, come all over them, and he forces himself to tear his gaze away. A simple brown belt holds up his jeans, Jeongin trying not to focus on how small Minho’s waist looks. Instead he looks at his hands, almost every finger adorned with a ring of some sort. His hands are large, veiny, careful. Jeongin’s eyes trail up Minho’s body, meeting his gaze and the pair stare at each other for a moment, Minho smirking just slightly before returning his attention to Jeongin’s lip, and the younger man knows he was caught full body checking the artist out, but the embarrassment seems to only add to the pleasure.

  
  


The pain spikes again, but this time Jeongin feels it pulse within his sweats, and he realizes all too late that he is painfully hard and leaking, can feel himself staining his underwear. Jeongin is drooling, can feel it smoothing down the expanse of his chin but he makes no moves to wipe it, eyes catching the way Minho seems to watch it travel almost in a haze. The needles glide across his inner lip and break into his skin to permanently paint it, nerves beginning to light up within multiple parts of Jeongin’s body that has him tingling, pleasure suddenly using his spine as a ladder to crawl up and build in his gut. Minho glides across a certain part of his inner lip that has the younger man gasping, the pair locking eyes for a brief moment. Jeongin tears his gaze away first, looking back down at Minho’s hand and trying not to buck his hips up into nothing.

  
  


“Be good,” Minho mumbles a warning, goosebumps forming on Jeongin’s skin, and if he wasn’t already about to cream his pants, now he is  _ that _ much closer to the edge.

  
  


_ Embarrassing _ .

  
  


But then Minho is rolling over that same spot over and over, Jeongin gasping again, and he wishes he could bite his lips to hold in his sounds but he can’t. There’s drool dripping from his chin, cock leaking and heavy within his sweats and he can feel pressure building, eyes tingling as he tries fighting back tears but he fails. His skin begins to tingle, stomach tightening familiarly, and Jeongin feels tears finally build in his eyes as pain shocks through his body once more and he’s so close, he’s right  _ there _ .

  
  


Then it’s gone.

  
  


“Alright, we’re all done! Let me get these clamps off and rub some of this ointment on you before I let you take a look,” Jeongin isn’t sure if he feels disappointed, or relieved, body still wound up and teetering over the edge. Minho removes the clamps, but one hand keeps a grasp of Jeongin’s lip, making sure he can’t close his mouth just yet, gripping his drool covered lip that Jeongin still makes no move to wipe down. Minho’s other hand returns, and is pressing some sort of cooling gel to the area. It feels nice at first, Minho slowly rubbing circles around his inner lip, but then Minho adds a little pressure, the fresh tattoo burning instantly and Jeongin jolts, looks at the older man with wide eyes.

  
  


“That feel good?” Minho asks, looking Jeongin dead in the eyes as he continues to rub. Jeongin’s hips stutter slightly, cock twitching within his sweats and the pressure is building quickly once again, the younger man unable to hold it back. Minho presses harder, “how about that, baby?” The term of endearment has Jeongin moaning, the pain of his fresh tattoo joining forces with the pleasure spiking throughout his body and becoming the perfect tag team. Then Minho’s gaze darkens, leaning forward with a frown settling on his face and his features turn mean, Jeongin completely taken aback with the abrupt switch. Suddenly Minho is digging his nails in, the pain cranking up to a thousand and Jeongin can’t hold back a yelp, “how about  _ that _ , you desperate little slut,” Minho spits, tone filled with nothing but venom, face mere inches away from Jeongin’s and the younger doesn’t realize he is about to come until it explodes within him, shoving him over the edge with an intensity he has never felt before.

  
  


Jeongin’s eyes roll back, hips bucking up into nothing as his cock throbs and he stains his underwear and sweatpants with filth. His thighs twitch, body aching as he is taken through it. Breathy moans leave his lips as Minho continues rubbing circles on the tattoo, drawing out his orgasm until he lets go, dragging his drool covered glove out and down Jeongin’s chin to make him a bigger mess. Jeongin shudders at that thought, how Minho hadn’t even taken his glove off and he managed to get the younger one off, making him come  _ untouched  _ of all things. Jeongin relaxes back into the chair, chest heaving as he attempts to catch his breath. Tears stream down his cheeks as he feels shame build up in his body, disgust at himself, but there’s something more pressing on his mind. 

  
  


He looks fucked out, dirty, and Minho suddenly wants to make him dirtier. The older man unclasps his belt, unzips his pants and pulls his hard on from the enclosure of his pants, feeling relieved that it isn’t so confined anymore, and it does something to Jeongin to know that he wasn’t the only one so affected by this. Then he’s pumping, using Jeongin’s spit that covers his hand as lube and Jeongin’s eyes widen in surprise. It’s extremely gross, Minho having used that hand to apply a cream, as well as digging his fingers into a bloody, drooly mouth, and now he’s using it to jack off without a care in the world. It’s disgusting. It’s so incredibly  _ hot.  _ The pair lock eyes again, Jeongin reaching out for the older.

  
  


“H-Hyung, let me take care of you,” Jeongin takes Minho’s dick into his hand, begins jerking him off instead and Minho lets him, thrusting forward and grunting as Jeongin tightens his grip and the slide is too easy, makes Jeongin wonder just how much he had drooled considering he can’t taste any blood or ink. Minho doesn’t last long, the simple sight of Jeongin coming untouched in his pants enough to get him wound up, but Jeongin is more shocked when Minho shoves the younger away, gripping his sweatpants and tugging them down far enough to shoot his load over Jeongin’s soiled underwear, grunting and groaning as he pumps through his own orgasm. The warmth and wetness of Minho’s come has Jeongin squeezing his thighs together, eyes wide as he watches streak after streak drench his briefs, making them much worse for wear than what his own load did.

  
  


Minho looks up at him once he is finished, tugging Jeongin’s sweats back up before cupping his sensitive balls through his pants and pressing the mess further into the fabric, the younger hissing at the sensitivity, “ _ filthy _ . You’re gonna walk out of here just like this. Gonna carry me with you all the way home, just like the disgusting whore you are. Got it?” Jeongin feels tears form in his eyes again, nodding quickly as an answer, and he can’t help but feel embarrassed that the thought of walking all the way home with Minho’s come in his pants has him feeling slightly turned on, despite the fact that he had just come.

  
  


“You already know how to take care of the tat,” Minho grabs a wet wipe and cleans himself off, then tucks himself back into his pants, buckling his belt and zipping up, “get out of my sight.” He sounds completely disgusted, doesn’t even spare the younger one a second glance as he begins to clean up, and Jeongin feels ashamed when his dick twitches in interest. The younger scrambles up, grabbing his things before bolting out of the shop without even saying goodbye to Chan like he usually does. 

  
  


He keeps Minho’s promise, walking the entire ten minutes home with a wet patch more than obvious on his light grey sweats, and despite the fact that he knows he should feel disappointed in himself, Jeongin can’t help but feel completely satisfied. He feels sticky and gross, the come in his pants quickly drying and becoming uncomfortable, but it’s exactly what he wanted, and exactly what they had talked about. The couple can finally check another item they’ve been wanting to try off of their list.

  
  


They had planned this out for weeks, the pair deciding they wanted to get a little freakier in bed a few months back and having tried a vast array of new tricks and kinks. Jeongin has always been a fan of pain, though they’ve never done much outside of spanking. Don’t get him wrong, he  _ loved  _ being spanked by Minho, but he wanted a little more.

  
  


_ Just a little. _

  
  


It started with hair pulling, smacking, being more rough in bed in general. Both Minho and Jeongin found that they loved rougher sex, particularly when it left marks on them both, and decided to take it a step further try some things they hadn’t quite thought of. First they tried hot wax, which Minho had too much fun with and Jeongin refuses to admit that he came way too fast just from seeing how excited his boyfriend was. Next they tried nipple clamps, and Jeongin absolutely hated those. It had been the first time he had ever safe worded completely out of a scene, and he still remembers how guilty he felt considering it was something Minho seemed to be looking forward to, but Minho had assured the younger that the only thing he cared about was if Jeongin felt good and was okay. Jeongin’s body is sensitive, and while he does enjoy pain and being pushed to a certain point, the clamps were just too much for him. They tried all different kinds of impact play, from flogging, to whipping, and Minho spent weeks researching and practicing proper techniques for everything before ever using anything new on Jeongin. Minho is  _ always  _ careful, and Jeongin appreciated how attentive his boyfriend can be.

  
  


Surprisingly enough, Minho was the one that suggested pain play with a tattoo, perks of having a boyfriend who is a tattoo artist. He knew Jeongin wanted more tattoos, and had been talking about what to get next, the suggestion easily rolling off his tongue as they had a lunch date during one of Minho’s breaks. Jeongin was very intrigued, and wanted to know more about how it would play out. Minho suggested that Jeongin comes into the shop like any regular customer, to which Jeongin twisted into a roleplay scenario.

  
  


Minho is a big fan of roleplaying.

  
  


Once they ironed out the details, the final matter was what tattoo Jeongin would get. Minho was more than caught off guard when Jeongin excitedly showed him a picture of someone’s inner lip tattoo on pinterest, the phrase ‘fuck you!’ written in cursive.

  
  


“Baby, these things are painful. Are you sure this is what you want for our scene?” Minho knew that once Jeongin had set his mind on something, it was hard to change it.

  
  


“Yes, that’s what I want, Hyung!” And there had been no changing his mind in this case either. Minho had been slightly nervous at first. He wasn’t the biggest expert when it came to inner lip tattoos, the skin so sensitive and unpredictable. He had no idea what would happen when he attempted to press down on it or force more pain from it, whereas with the ribs or thigh, he knew exactly how to handle those tattoos.

  
  


It went as far as Minho consulting Chan, the owner of the tattoo shop and one of his best friends. Chan was bewildered to say the least, but he at least had more information than Minho did. While Chan has never tried pressing down onto someone’s tattoo on  _ purpose _ , he assumed the worst that would happen is it becomes a little more tender and may bleed more.

  
  


“I’m guessing you aren’t going to be pressing hard enough to split his skin so—“

  
  


“Hell no.”

  
  


And so they moved forward, saved the date, and went over exactly how it would go multiple times. To say that Jeongin was satisfied would be a gross understatement, though, speaking of gross… 

  
  


When Jeongin gets home, he cleans himself up but doesn’t shower just yet, knowing Minho will want to take care of him. Instead, he wipes himself down, changes into new clothes and washes Minho’s oversized sweats, and orders some takeout for the two of them, scheduling it to come in two hours, giving the pair enough time to have a conversation and properly clean up. He does manage to peak at his new tattoo, feeling extremely happy at how well it turned out, lines clean and the word clear enough for anyone to be able to read if they were able to see it. Less than an hour later, Minho is walking through the front door, the older man making a beeline towards Jeongin before pulling him close, and there is a sense of longing between the two.

  
  


“Hey baby, you okay?” Minho asks, worry in his gaze.

  
  


“Yes, Hyung, I’m okay. That was a lot of fun, I liked it a lot. The tattoo is pretty, too,” Jeongin gives a reassuring smile towards his boyfriend.

  
  


“Speaking of, let me take a look?” Jeongin nods, and Minho is quick to grab some latex gloves from their shared kitchen and tug them on before gently pulling back Jeongin’s lip to inspect the tattoo, “looks fine… no bleeding that I can see. Was the pain too much?”

  
  


“No, I really liked it this time, though I think that was obvious with the way I literally came in my pants,” The pair chuckle, Minho pulling the gloves off and tossing them onto the table, “the pain was just a perfect amount too, not too bad. I really liked you coming on me, that was a nice touch. Was it fun for you? How are you feeling?" Jeongin raises a brow at Minho’s apprehensive gaze, worried that perhaps he went too far or said something the older man didn’t like.

  
  


“I just… I don’t know how I feel about sending you away like that. You know how I like making sure you’re okay when we do things like this, pampering you after benefits us both, and not being able to do that had me feeling a little too anxious. I know we only live like ten minutes away, but still, not knowing for certain that you were okay was a tad too much for me. I’m not sure I’d wanna do that again, to be honest. Sorry, baby,” Minho frowns, holding Jeongin’s hand in his and Jeongin is quick to kiss it, shaking his head at Minho’s apology.

  
  


“Don’t be sorry, Hyung. We tried something out that we were both interested in, and you didn’t like it, that’s perfectly fine. It’s happened before, and it wasn’t a problem then. It doesn’t change how I feel about you at all, and I’m proud of you for at least trying, and letting me know you didn’t like it. You did really well. Did you at least enjoy the pain part?” Jeongin rubs Minho’s arms reassuringly, the older man breathing out a few sighs of relief.

  
  


“Oh yeah, any chance I get to see you fall apart beneath my touch is  _ amazing _ for me,” Minho smirks and Jeongin laughs, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

  
  


“Then maybe next time we can stick with the pain stuff, but afterwards instead of me leaving the shop, maybe I just leave the room? That way we can make it seem like you’re just sending me off, but I’m not actually leaving, you know? I’ll have to bring a change of clothes with me, though,” Jeongin offers, Minho quirking a brow in interest.

  
  


“That sounds a lot better, and I’d be down to try that. As long as you aren’t leaving the shop, I should be fine. But maybe the next time we do this, it’s not on your poor lip, we probably should have tried this with a different area first. If your lip gets infected, I’ll be pissed,” Jeongin laughs at this, Minho pressing a kiss to the younger’s head.

  
  


“Thank you, Hyung, you did so good,” Jeongin sighs appreciatively.

  
  


“Any time, baby. Can I take care of you now?” Minho presses their foreheads together, smiling gently at the younger, who nods in response.

  
  


“Yes you can, I didn’t take a shower specifically for this!” Jeongin laughs when Minho’s face lights up.

  
  


“Perfect! I’m gonna run a bath then.” Jeongin lets Minho pamper him that evening, the pair taking a lavender scented bubble bath together, then Minho massaging strawberry scented lotion into Jeongin’s skin, the older’s favorite on him. Once they are finished and dressed in each other’s comfy night clothes, they spend the rest of the evening snuggled together on the couch, feeding each other general tso’s chicken and watching a couple Disney movies that were playing on TV. They fall asleep in each other’s arms, warmth and love surrounding them both.

  
  


The next day is Minho’s day off and Jeongin has no classes, the older spending the entire day making sure Jeongin’s new tattoo is healing as it should be and wasn’t messed up due to the pressing it went through. It’s perfect, albeit a little bit sore, but Jeongin is more than fine with a little pain if that wasn’t already obvious.

  
  


And because Minho is weak and can’t avoid kissing his boyfriend, he buys a large bottle of mouthwash and swishes some around before he ever puts his mouth near Jeongin’s own. He mentions that he might have his own tattoo in his mouth in the form of burns from the alcohol, which just makes Jeongin laugh.

  
  


That night they have sex, just regular, boring sex. There are no kinks involved, no toys, no headspaces, just two people in love and holding each other close. Jeongin looks up at Minho as the older thrusts into him, gazing into his eyes as if he put the stars in the sky, and for Jeongin he really feels like Minho has. They intertwine fingers, Minho moaning into Jeongin’s neck as he comes deep inside the younger. They hold each other close for a while, not making any moves to separate themselves, and Jeongin thinks that despite how kinky they are and can get, and the ever expansive list of kinks they have still yet to try, making love might be his favorite sexual bedroom activity.

  
  


“Love you,” Jeongin brushes a strand of hair from Minho’s face, the pair smiling softly at each other, but there’s a gleam in the older’s eyes, and honestly Jeongin should have known.

  
  


“Love you, too…  _ kitten.” _

  
  


Minho’s cackle fills the once silent room, followed by Jeongin sighing heavily.

  
  



End file.
